Class of 3000: Reality TV
by flamma09
Summary: Title says it all. They will fight for 1.5 million dollars. R


_**Me: Hahahaha! They don't know what they're in for. **_

_**Camera Man: EHEM!! WE'RE ROLLING!!**_

_**gaia09: And now you're experiencing what I experienced myself.**_

_**Me: Oh, sorry. Mind taking some Strepsils. **_

_**Camera Man: Grrrr...**_

_**Me: Oh, yeah. Welcome readers, writers and just plain human beings who have nothing else to do!! You will now be witnessing the second greatest show of the year!!**_

_**gaia09: Second greatest?**_

_**Me: Yeah. Next to your st-**_

_**gaia09: (looks at me sternly)**_

_**Me: Next to your show!! And now, here are your favorite characters... LIVE!!**_

**Contestant no. **

**1. **

_"Lil'D": 'sup y'all. I'm Lil'D. I am the unofficial leader of the class. I can play all instruments, but I specialize in the drums. I'm twelve years old._

Lil'D: Hey!! I didn't say that!!

**2.**

_"Kim": I'm Kim Chin. I'm the twin sister of Kam. I have a Chinese descent. I specialize in percussion instruments. I'm also twelve years old._

Kim: Alright, who's saying that?!

Lil'D: You.

Kim: I wasn't saying that! Is this some kind of joke?!

_**Me: Okay! Let's just say that all of them are twelve. Except for Philly Phil, Sunny and Miss Lopez.**_

Miss Lopez: It's Mila.

_**Me: Okaaaaay, Mila. **_

_**gaia09: What about Tanya?**_

_**Me: I'm not really sure. Let's pretend she's twelve.**_

Tanya: HEY!!

**3.**

_"Kam": Hey! I'm Kam Chin. I'm the twin brother of Kim. I have an Asian descent. I play and specialize in the piano._

Lil'D: Why aren't you complaining?

Kam: Is it really required?

**4.**

_"Madison": Hello!! I'm Madison Spaghettini Papadopolous!! I have only two emotions: happy and thrilled!! I play the fiddle or as they call it, the violin!!_

Madison: YEHEY!! Someone has the same name as mine!! And she also plays the fiddle!!

Kim: Madison, that is you.

Madison: I can't wait to meet her!!

**5.**

_"Tamika": You know me!! I'm Tamika Jones. I have the title of the toughest girl in school. I specialize in string instruments._

Tamika: Okay guys, stop the joke or I'll _**really**_ beat you up!!

Eddie: WAIT TAMIKA!! DON'T BEAT THEM UP!!

_**Me: Wait!! You aren't supposed to be here yet!!**_

Tamika: And who are you to tell him off like that?! EH??

Eddie: TAMIKA!! YOU CARE!!

Tamika: I don't!!

**6.**

_"Eddie": Hi, I'm Eddie and I'm really rich! __Really__._

_**Me: Eddie, you can come in now... it's your turn.**_

Eddie: Oh sorry, I was busy counting my money.

_**Me: And that therefore concludes introduction part... (does a complete revolution and poses) ONE!!**_

_**gaia09: Wait!! What about the others!! We can't leave them outside to wait!!**_

**Outside...**

Phil: When's it my turn to come in? I wanna join the others!!

Sunny: Be patient, little people.

Phil: I'm only one...

Tanya: Hellooooo?!

Phil: Oh sorry, didn't see you there.

Sunny: See??

**Inside...**

_**Me: But the next show's coming up and it's the show that **__**every**__** kid loves!!  
**_

_**gaia09: Uh-huh... and what show is that?**_

_**Me: BARNEY!!**_

_**gaia09: I KNEW IT!! Barney can wait...**_

_**Me: But he has only thirty minutes in his time slot!!**_

_**gaia09: We can have the first thirty minutes and he can have the rest!!**_

_**Me: But I told you!! He only has **__**thirty**__** minutes!!**_

_**gaia09: Fine! He can have his **__**LAST**__** fifteen minutes and we'll take the other fifteen minutes. Happy?**_

_**Me: Not quite, but sure. Okaaay, Barney's on.**_

_**gaia09: (hears little screaming voices) What's that? (points outside)**_

_**Me: Great, the little Barney fans are protesting.**_

**Outside...**

Children: WE WANT BARNEY!! WE WANT BARNEY!!

_**Me: Wow. They really do love Barney...**_

_**gaia09: Let's just go on with the show. We only have ten minutes left.**_

_**Me: Fine...**_

**7. **

_"Philly Phil": Hi! I'm Philly Phil. And I--_

_**gaia09: Okaaay, that's enough.**_

Phil: Yes! I can finally say my line! I've been practicing on it!

**8.**

Phil: Wait!! I didn't say my line yet!!

_**Me: You've said enough.**_

_**8.**_

_"Sunny": I'm Sunny Bridges. Music teacher extraordi--_

_**gaia09: That's enough.**_

**9.**

_"Mila": ..._

_**Me: There's not much to say about her, you know...**_

Mila: I really think Sunny should finish his description and his line.

_**gaia09: Cut the chit-chat and let's get on with Tanya.**_

**10. **

_"Tanya": ..._

_**gaia09: Not much to say?**_

_**Me: Not much to say... uuuh... how much time do we have left??**_

_**gaia09: None...**_

_**Me: Okay, guys!! Please review, although I don't expect much review since this is just the (whispers)...introduction... (gets loud again) But still... please do review. (Starts to sniff) I... (sniffle) really... (sniffle) do... wanna know... (sniffle)... how you... how you... feel about... about... (starts to cry) THIS SHOW!! GOODBYE!! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**_

_**gaia09: (sigh) Here we go aga--**_

_**Me: (starts to cry on gaia09's shoulder) I'M SO EMO--!!**_

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

Viewers: SHE'S EMO?!

Emo guy: I really wanna meet her...


End file.
